


forced family fun

by InfinityRawrses



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: uncomfortable forced family fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityRawrses/pseuds/InfinityRawrses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cecil gets to spend some quality time with his brother-in-law and his favorite niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forced family fun

Cecil chews angrily into his sandwich.   
"Heh, sooo Cecil what do you think of the sandwich?"  
Cecil chews thoughtfully as if dissecting the flavors of the sandwich. "I don't like the crusts on my sandwich." He stated plainly.   
Steve looked at him with mild exasperation. "Well I figured since you ARE a grown man you could figure out a way to avoid the consumption of your gluten free bread crust."  
"I'm sorry I just assumed you had been in this family long enough to know how I prefer my gluten free bread enclosures."  
"Well you know what they say about people who make assumptions."   
The two grown ass men glared angrily at each other.   
Cecil took an angry bite of his sandwich AFTER tossing the picked off crusts in the direction of the trash can on Steve's back porch. He missed "It's a real shame that my sister couldn't be here, but I suppose SOMEONE, has to be the proverbial bread winner- proverbially gluten free bread of course."  
"Of course, I wish she could be here too, but I suppose it's a Palmer trait to throw themselves in their work."  
"Yes, it's a shame that the Carlsberg's couldn't adopt such drive or at the very least a better sense of taste when it comes to shoes, seriously Steve, crocs? I just- uhg."  
That was the last straw. "SAYS THE GUY WHO WORE FURRY PANTS ON HIS FIRST DATE!!!"  
"THOSE ARE A SIGNATURE LOOK!!! At least I'm not wearing khakis."  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH KHAKIS! What would you know; you can't even look in a mirror because of something your mom said!"  
They both argued until they fell into another one of their embarrassing slap battles that slowly deteriorated into really bad wrestling.   
"Ahem" both grown ass men looked up from the floor to see Carlos holding a cake that Janice had helped decorate, "Sorry if I'm interrupting."   
Cecil nearly jumped off the floor "Carlos!" His voice was a bit hoarse from Steve's baby sleeper move. "Um, we didn't mean to- we were just...uh, goofing off, you know.” Cecil put an arm around Steve in a buddy-buddy fashion. Steve stared at Cecil in irritation and shrugged off his arm.   
"I guess neither of you get cake." Carlos sat the cake down on the table. "Janice just bring two plates, your dad and Uncle Cecil are being punished." Carlos shouted into the house.   
"B- but this is my house!" Steve whined  
"You don't pay for it."  
"Oh you seam awfully content with this!"  
Cecil gained a sly smiled. "I'll still get to taste it, I can wait."   
Carlos's face went a little red, "dammit Cecil!" He whispers under his breath   
"CAKE" Janice screams as she runs into the back yard.   
They all fall into a calm as they relax into the evening. Cecil and Steve don't even fight once just listening to Janice's stories of school and Girl Scouts.

**Author's Note:**

> woah, i think this is my first wtnv fic. thanks for reading. sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
